A Wedding, a Hairpin, and a Bit of Luck
by thehalfbloodprincess
Summary: The story of Remus and Tonks's wedding. Fairly fluffy. Oneshot.


**A/N: Ok, so I only really started loving this pairing about a month before DH came out, and I was really looking forward to some RL/NT, but then JKR had to go and kill them off with one sentence… But, she mentioned a wedding, so that's what I'm working with. **

**A Wedding, a Hairpin, and a Bit of Luck**

It was a dull, cloudy sort of day and the sky seemed unable to decide whether it wanted to rain or not. As Remus Lupin stood outside, beside the makeshift altar in the Tonks's backyard, he felt the sky was echoing his mood. He was still unsure whether marrying Tonks was the right thing to do. The sight of the only wedding guests, Tonks's parents, was not reassuring. Ted had a pained sort of expression on his face as he left in a rush to find Tonks so he could walk her down the aisle, and Andromeda was sitting on a chair on the lawn before him, sobbing into a handkerchief, and he doubted very much that her tears were tears of joy.

He wished he could have invited more people, but in this time of war, it was too difficult. Now that he thought about it, no one was close enough to him to be invited to the small wedding. His parents had died when he was still at Hogwarts and the last of his best friends had died a little over a year ago. As he stood at the altar, with no one for company except for the squat, bald wizard who would be performing the ceremony, he felt the absence of his friends and family more than ever.

Perhaps it was just the sound of the wedding march coming from the bald wizard's wand drowning out Andromeda's sobs, or maybe the sky had finally made up its mind that it did not, in fact, feel like raining today, but as Remus looked up to see Tonks walking down the aisle, the day seemed to become slightly warmer and a little bit brighter.

While Tonks had abandoned her usual short spiky hair, and eccentric clothes, and looked more feminine than Remus had ever seen, she still retained some personality in her look. Her hair was in a half up-do with a few strands that had been gathered up and artfully twisted at the back of her head while the rest curled loosely around her shoulders. It was a light shade of brown, but each curled tress had a pink streak running the length of it. Her dress was white, simple and knee length, with a slit up the left side, revealing a layer of shocking pink fabric underneath to match her hair. Remus thought she looked stunning.

She was clutching onto her father's arm for support as she made her way up the short aisle. Remus had to smile at the look of concentration on her face as she willed herself not to trip. As she reached the altar, she beamed at Remus, and took his hands in hers.

Remus barely heard the wizard's speech about the union of two souls; he simply stared into Tonks's eyes, today- a brilliant violet that on anyone else would have looked strange, but suited her perfectly. He heard himself vowing to take her as his wife, and he remembered slipping a ring on her finger, but most of the ceremony was a blur. Then, he was kissing her, and swirls of silver stars were twisting around them.

Their reception was a quiet dinner at a fairly classy restaurant nearby with Tonks's parents. Though Remus was polite and well-mannered, the affair was rather awkward. The conversation was very strained and that was only after a good deal of prompting from Tonks.

The newlywed couple bid goodbye to Tonks's parents and Apparated to Remus's flat. It was a small, shabby apartment comprised of four rooms: a kitchen and dining room, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. They made their way to the kitchen, and Remus began rummaging in the cupboards where he unearthed a dusty bottle of elf-made red wine and two glasses. They did not talk, but every so often they would catch each other's eyes and smile shyly. Remus poured them each a glass of wine and raising his own, toasted, "To you, who, in this time of war, have made me feel like the happiest, luckiest man in the world."

Tonks grinned, "To you," she said, "For finally letting me."

Remus smiled and nodded, "To us." He corrected.

"To us." She repeated, sipping the wine.

Remus made to turn towards the sitting room, as usual, but Tonks caught him by the arm and led him towards his own bedroom. When he seemed about to protest, Tonks silenced him saying, "Oh, Remus! You cannot play the gentleman forever. Especially not tonight, it's our _wedding night_." She opened the door with her wine-glass-free hand and pulled him inside.

The room contained a neatly made double bed with an old ragged quilt, a night table with a lamp and a tottering pile of books, and a dresser with old pictures of friends and family and a single new photograph showing a laughing, hugging Remus and Tonks.

Tonks removed Remus's half-full wine glass and set it down with hers next to the photographs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her body as she began kissing him. Remus's arms found her waist, as he kissed her back without enthusiasm.

Truth be told, he still felt guilty for kissing Tonks. He felt that he did not deserve her. She was young and beautiful and bubbly, while he was old, poor and dangerous. He could not fathom why she had chosen him of all people. And then, there was the inescapable fact that he was thirteen years her senior.

Tonks seemed to sense his hesitancy, for she pulled out of the kiss. She gave him a shadow of a significant look, but almost immediately resumed kissing his neck softly. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as she whispered, "C'mon, Moony."

The mention of his old nickname had done it. With a pang, he remembered his old school friends. Sirius, who while sometimes acting rashly or irresponsibly, had never missed an opportunity in his life, had few regrets, and always lived life to the fullest. And James, who, at the age of twelve, knew the identity of his true love, and worked tirelessly to win her heart. Both of them had died in battle, protecting those they loved.

Guilt flooded Remus again, but for a different reason. Here he was, the only true Marauder left, and love was, quite literally, staring him in the face. It had been for over a year now, and yet he was continually pushing it, her, away. He imagined what Padfoot and Prongs would say to him now, if they could, and he felt deeply ashamed.

He pulled himself back to the present, seized Tonks's face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with a fervor and intensity that he had never known before. When at last they broke apart, both gasping for air, Remus leaned his head against Tonks's forehead, his deep brown eyes meeting her brilliant violet ones. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" he said in barely more than a whisper.

Tonks nodded her head, "I love you too." She kissed him again, though less intensely. "Now," she said with a wry smile, "Can we both forget our insecurities for tonight and just have some fun?"

Remus's seldom-used inner-Marauder side itched with excitement. Remus's much more apparent gentlemanly side pondered the question. "Fun," he said out loud, "I can do that." Tonks grinned up at him. She pressed her lips to his once more. Her hands rested on his chest, while his entangled themselves in her hair.

"Ouch." Said Tonks suddenly. Remus withdrew his hand immediately.

"What?" he asked concernedly, then his eyes widened in horror, "I didn't bite you did I?"

"No, no, nothing like that," she reassured him, "It's these damn bobby-pins. I've got about a million in my hair and you pushed one into my head."

He breathed a sigh of relief. She giggled softly as he resumed kissing her while pulling the offending pins out of her hair and throwing them away haphazardly.

Tonks's hands found the hem of his robes and she pulled them over his head while he began unzipping her dress.

Tonks pushed Remus down onto the bed. As she lowered herself down beside him, he winced slightly and withdrew his hands again. "What is it Remus?" she asked, a touch of impatience in her voice.

"It's just that-" he began.

But she cut him off, "If the words 'too old, too poor, or too dangerous' come out of your mouth, I swear I will curse you into the next century!"

Remus's eyebrows would have disappeared into his fringe had his hair not been so ruffled, "I was merely going to say that I sat on one of your hair-pins. It's rather uncomfortable, you see."

As he extricated the pin yet again, Tonks gave him an apologetic look and a winning smile, and with some help from her husband, removed her dress.

Now both in their underwear, Remus allowed his eyes to roam over her body, taking in every curve, every detail he had denied himself access to for the past year, and at the same time was quite aware that Tonks was doing the same thing.

"Seriously?" asked Remus incredulously, as he looked down at her, "The Weird Sisters _panties_? On our wedding night?"

Tonks giggled, "What? I got them at a concert. They're my lucky underwear!" she protested, "This is the most important day of my life. I didn't want to screw it up by tripping and falling on my face as I walked up the aisle, did I?"

Remus grinned in spite of himself, and began kissing her neck. As he paused for a breath, he whispered in her ear, "Well they work. You didn't fall, and you certainly are about to get lucky."

**A/N: And as this is rated T, I'll leave it at that. Feel free to use your imagination though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I envisioned their wedding to be like. **


End file.
